No longer a probie
by evincis
Summary: Sequel to season 3. Gibbs comes back from Mexico and finds the team changed. Manly McAbby, with a lot of Tiva and Jibbs. Chapter 7 is up. Sorry for the big delay.
1. The Surprise

AN/ Well, I decided to write this fanfic about Abby and Tim. There is also Tiva and maybe Jibbs. I haven't decided yet.

'Morning' McGee entered the Squad room.

'Morning' Answered Tony and Ziva together.

'You're late, Probie.' Tony said. He slapped McGee on the back of his head.

'Sorry' Tim apologized.

'Never say.' Tony began

'You're sorry. It's a sign of weakness. I know, Tony. Gibbs was my boss too.' Tim said.

'What's your excuse, Elf Lord?' Tony asked.

'My fault' It was Abby. 'I dragged him to the cinema yesterday. Movie ended late and…'

'Which movie?' Tony asked.

Apparently, the rest of the day depended of the name of the movie. Abby gave Tony an advertisement paper. Tony said:

'Good one. Ok, I'll forgive you if you tell me when I can se it.'

'We've already done more' Abby said amused.

'We bought you a couple of tickets, so you could go tomorrow with a girlfriend' McGee said.

'Thank you, Probie.' Tony said 'Now let's find a case'

'Another sexual harassment conference.' Ziva said finally.

'DiNozzo' Tony answered the phone. Everybody was impatient. 'Yeah, we handle it.'

'Yes' that were Ziva, Abby and McGee.

Tony gave them a look that said that their reaction wasn't appropriate. Then Ziva said

'I mean… Haw sad. I wanted so much to go to that conference.'

'Me too' continued Tim. 'How am I going to continue to work without having assisted to it.'

'I don't regret it. That horrible woman will tell me how inappropriate it would be to hug people I work with, which will be absurd knowing that I work with my boyfriend.' Abby said.

They all laughed. Than Abby said:

'I've got a surprise for you. I didn't tell you because Gibbs made me promise not to tell anyone.'

'Is that why young Timothy knows?' Ducky approached the group

'Ducky, please. You know I can't hide anything from Timmie.'

'Ok. Where is he?' Ducky asked.

'Who?' Ziva and Tony asked in the same time. The elevator doors opened.

'Gibbs!' Abby almost strangled the man when she hugged him.

'Hi, Abs.' Gibbs answered.

'Boss! You're back?' Tony asked.

'Yep. You've got a problem with that, DiNozzo?' Gibbs laughed.

'Jethro! Welcome back' Ducky said.

'I'm glad you're here, boss, but we have a case' Tony said.

'I know. Already been there. Abs, this is for you.' Gibbs said.

'Thank you. What's that? Oh! A microchip. I'll need some help for all that stuff.' Abby said.

'Get McGee. I want everything about what is in there. Then you run everything else.'

'Wait.' Tony said. 'How did you get there? I was just informed about that.'

'I knew about it before you. I want everything about this man.'

'On it.' Ziva said.

For a while, Tony looked at Ziva. She was so beautiful. Especially when she was smiling. When Gibbs quit and Tony became the team leader and no one observed him, he'd spend a lot of tome observing Ziva. He felt that she was hiding something, but he didn't know what, and he didn't really care: if she hid it, there would be a reason.

'DiNozzo!' a voice and a slap on the head woke him from his thoughts. It was Gibbs. 'Where are you?'

'Here. That's what you wanted, boss. There is the list of the phone calls of the commander.'

'Good work' Gibbs answered. His phone rang. 'Yeah. Gibbs. OK! Let's go. Abby has something.' Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and David, who were looking at each other with interest. 'Hello' he said as he slapped both of them. 'We're going to Abby's lab.'

'On your six, boss.' Tony said.

On the way to the lab Gibbs was thinking. What had happened? Something was up. He had spotted the looks between Tony and Ziva. Had they been dating? He did not know. As there was what happened between them Abby and McGee. He loved Abby as his own daughter. He didn't want her hurt. He knew that McGee had a particular affection for Abby, but he had a feeling that things are deeper now. What has happened with his team? What had they done with Rule number 12. He had made it in order to protect them and now they had forgotten them and now they had forgotten it. He had heard Tony inviting Ziva for cinema. Things had changed while he was at Mexico. The elevator stopped and they went to Abby's lab. There was Jenny Shepperd, the Director.

'Watching over my shoulder, Jen?' Gibbs asked.

No, Jethro. I just wanted to know, how is doing the investigation.'

'I will be able to tell you if you don't stop my way to the lab. What do we've got, Abs?'

'Remember that little peace of glass that Timmy found near to the table? I found out what it was. It was a part of a bottle and it had contained a poison, very hard to find if you have only a body.' And as Gibbs kissed her cheek and left she said.' I haven't finished yet. I found a fingerprint on the badge from the bag. I got a match' she showed him who it was the owner of the fingerprint.

'Come on.' Gibbs said 'Good job, Abby. DiNozzo, Ziva, with me. McGee, I want to know what is on that microchip.'

'It's destroyed, boss' McGee said but Gibbs was already gone. 'How am I going to find outr what it contained?'

'I'll help you, Timmy' Abby said and put her hand around him.

'Nope' she answered. 'I'll try to find out were it was made.

And they continued to work.

AN/ Please, review. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.


	2. The Advice

AN/ There is Chapter 2. I hope you'll like it.

The next day was Valentine's Day. All of them wanted to give their reports as quickly as possible. McGee was very nervous the whole day. He gave his report and said a quick goodbye. Tony and Ziva gave their reports too and went to the cinema. Gibbs was alone in the Squad room. He had hardly recognized the team he had left when he retired. He knew that Abby and Tim were close but he had never thought they were that close. He knew why Timothy was so nervous that day. He had seen him open and close a box the whole day and he knew that this box contained an engagement ring. Tim had told him. Gibbs remembered their conversation.

_Flashback_

_Tony and Ziva were bringing the prime suspect to NCIS HQ. McGee stood up and went to Gibbs' desk._

'_Uh, boss? Can I ask you something?'_

'_Sure.' Gibbs answered. He thought he knew what Tim wanted talk about but let him continue without interrupting him._

'_I…I … I don't know how to __say it. I…I need some advice' Tim began._

'_Does this have something to do with the fact that you are very nervous today?' Gibbs asked._

'_Yes' McGee said even more nervous 'I…I…'_

'_Today, McGee!' Gibbs began to be angry._

'_Tony told me about rule number 12, but ...'_

'_I know about you and Abby, Tim.' Gibbs said quietly._

'_Oh! Good.' McGee relaxed a little. He had one less thing to tell Gibbs. 'I should've guessed. _

_You and Abby are very close.'_

'_To the point, McGee!'_

'_Well, it has been over 5 months and I thought … that… we… could…'_

'_Get married?' Gibbs finished for him._

'_Yes' McGee said with relief. Just then, he realized that he shouldn't feel relief. Gibbs was probably going to kill him. 'I don't know if she would want to. I'm not sure if I am the man for her.'_

'_Shut up and answer, McGee!' Gibbs stood up and Gibbs__-slapped him. 'Do you love her?'_

'_More than my own life'_

'_Do you want to spend your life with her?'_

'_More than anything else.'_

'_So? Where is the problem?'_

'_I don't know.' McGee said. 'I am afraid that Abby won't want to marry me.'_

'_Then ask her. There is no better way to know if she would agree than asking her.' Gibbs tried to comfort his agent. 'I've been trough this only 5 times, Tim. I know how you feel. The only advice I can give you is: Go ahead!'_

'_I have your blessing?' Tim asked._

'_Yes, of course.' Gibbs smiled._

'_Thank you, boss.' McGee couldn't stop himself to smile._

'_You're welcome.' Gibbs smiled again. 'And, McGee, if you want a quiet and romantic place, go to this restaurant.' Gibbs handed him a cart. 'It's her favourite.'_

'_I know. You used to invite her there for her birthday.' McGee smiled_

'_How …' Gibbs stopped, his question was stupid. He should've known._

'_Don't worry. I've reserved a table.' McGee said and went to the elevator._

_End of Flashback_

Gibbs woke up from his memories. He loved Abby as if she was his daughter. He was worried about her. He knew that Timothy loved her would not hurt her, but he could not stop himself from worrying. He had made rule number twelve in order to protect his agents. Now no of them respected it. Well, he didn't respect it himself. The team had really changed while he was in Mexico. Tony wasn't so infantile. Ziva was not that closed in herself. McGee was surer in himself. Abby was happier than ever. Ducky had more stories to tell. It was late and Gibbs went home. The only thing that hadn't changed at all was his boat. He continued to work on it and thought about McGee who was proposing Abby to marry him, and Tony and Ziva who were watching movie and then would probably eat Ziva's very good cooked food. He thought about Ducky who was probably having dinner with his mother. And about himself of course: he felt so alone right now. He suddenly got up, got his phone and composed Jen's number.

AN/ Sorry if I make mistakes. I learn English for only 4 years. The part when Gibbs says he had made a proposal 5 times : 4 ex-wifes and Jenny. I willl explain it later in the fic. If I don't forget.

Your reviews help me a lot. Newt chapter is ready but I don't know what to do next. I you have ideas push the blue button.


	3. The Wedding

AN/ Sorry about the late update. I didn't have time because of the school. So there is chapter 3. There is Tiva in it. Hope you like it.

McGee was waiting next to the alter in the church. He was nervous. More than he had been on Valentine's Day four months before, when he had proposed to Abby.

In the same time, Abby was getting ready. She had chosen a black wedding dress. Ziva helped her to put the dress. Then Abby made her make up. Ziva helped her with that too then she got ready too. She was thinking if she would be at Abby's place one day. The only man she loved and she would marry was so infantile and thought about everything but engagement: Tony DiNozzo. She was in love with him but he didn't show any sign o feelings for her.

In the same time, Abby was remembering the last Valentine's day when Tim had asked her to marry him.

_Flashback_

'_Abby I need to talk to you.' he said._

'_Sure. What to want to talk about?' she said_

'_Look, I've waited a very long time for this. I know this is not the moment: Gibbs just came back. But I cannot wait any longer.'__ Tim began as he pulled out of his pocket a box and opened it, so Abby could see a diamond ring. ' Abby, will you marry me?'_

'_Oh! Tim!' she __didn't know what to say. 'Can you say it again?'_

'_Abby, will you be so kind to marry me?' Tim repeated._

'_YES!' she answered. 'But are you sure you want this?'_

'_Abby, since the day I met you first, I know I want you to be my wife and the mom of my kids. I love you, Abby.'_

'_Love you too, Timmy.' She answered and let him put the ring on her finger._

_End Flashback_

'Ready?' Ziva asked.

'Oh! Yeah!' Abby woke up from her memories. 'Ziva, I'm skared. What if he changes his mind?'

'He won't.' Ziva said.

'Mom says it's normal to think that. I'm really scared.'

'Don't be. He had the courage to ask Gibbs' blessing. After that there is nothing that can stop him to marry you.' Ziva said and seeing that Abby was still nervous added. ' You love him. He loves you. How can this be better?'

'No way' Abby answered a little calmer.

'So. Are you ready to go?'

'Yes. Let's go.'

Tony was standing by Timothy's side. He was his best man.

'How are you, Probie?'

'Tony, could you stop please? At last today.'

'Ok, Prob.. McGee. How are you?'

'Nervous.' Tim answered 'You have the rings?'

'Oh, No! I forgot them at home' Tony said and looked sorry.

'Tony! How could you?' Tim was angry.

'Don't worry, McGee. I've got them.' Tony laughed. 'There they are' Tony pulled out the rings.

'Tony, don't do that again!' Tim said released but still angry.

'I won't.' Tony said with a smile

'I believe you.' Tim said. 'You won't gat this chance, because I'm not planning to get married again.'

'Look haow many people are here. Is that Jenny?' Tony said.

'Yes.' Tim said. 'Can you see Abby's mother?'

'There she comes.'

'Good. We're waiting only for Abby and Ziva.'

The wadding march began and Ziva entered, followed by Abby and Gibbs, who were giving her away.

'I leave you in good hands, Abby.' He said when he left her at the alter. 'I hope so.'

'Don't worry, boss.' McGee smiled at his superior

The ceremony began. During it Abby's mom cried, her brother was very excited, Gibbs was smiling (noon noticed that he was holding Jen's hand), Ziva was thinking hard. So was Tony. He wandered if he would marry the women he loved; He was trying to catch her attention but he didn't think he had managed with that. He thought, he wasn't good enough for her. He knew that sometimes he seemed Infantile to her, but it wasn't on purpose. The only thing he wanted was to impress her. He was now wondering, if one day he would be on McGee's palce with Ziva on Abby's.

AN/ So what do you think? I've written the next chapter but ideas are always welcome. There will be more Tiva in it. Until I update the next chapter, post a review. I really like them. http://img93.imageshack.us/img93/3116/vionasteffenra1.jpg - there you can see the dress I chose for Abby.

- and there you can see the ring


	4. The kiss

AN/ There is Chapter 4. There is a lot of Tiva in it. A little bit of Jibbs too. I'm not a big fan of that last couple but I'll try to write something interesting. It's not that simple to write a fanfic about 3 couples.

The ceremony ended and they all went to the party Abby and Tim had organized. A slow song began and they began their dance as a married couple. Abby put her hand on Tim's chest. She felt his heart beating loudly and quietly.

'Calm down, Timothy.' Abby said

'I just can't believe it's true: you're my wife.' Tim said.

'But it is true.' Abby said and smiled. 'And I am so excited.'

'Me too. I can't believe you agreed.'

'I love you. You love me. Right?' Abby asked

'Of course, Mrs McGee.' Tim answered and kissed her.

'Why wouldn't I say 'yes'?' Abby asked

'You're right. As always.' He added.

The car that was supposed to bring them to the airport were they would catch a plane for Paris arrived. It was time to go.

'What are you going to do without your forensic scientist and an agent?' Abby asked Gibbs

'Investigate.' Gibbs answered and smiled.

'Don't even think of interrupting my honeymoon or I'll switch off both mine and Tim's cells.'

'Ok' Gibbs answered. Than turned to Tim 'Take good care of her.'

'Of course, boss.' Tim said.

'Girls, I'm throwing the flowers!' Abby said. 'Let's see who is the next bride. I'm made of honour. Just for you to know.'

And Abby threw the flowers. Ziva caught them. Gibbs smiled and looked at Tony. Everyone was looking at Ziva and then at Tony. After a while Abby and Tim said goodbye to everyone. The party continued. Tony was standing and wondering how to begin a conversation with Ziva. Gibbs was observing them for a while. He smiled and decided not to act.

'Ziva.' He asked. 'May I have this dance?'

'You can dance?' Ziva said 'I didn't know.'

' Oh! I can dance. Especially with you, I guess.' Tony laughed.

'Not flirt with me, Don Juan.' Ziva said.

'Can'y halp it. It's in my blood.' Tony felt like an idiot. 'Now. Serious. You want to dance?'

'Yeah. Why not.' Ziva said.

Gibbs observed them for a while. At first, they were both embarrassed. Then relaxed and hold each other closer and closer. The feelings between them were stronger and stronger; Gibbs knew that were stronger and stronger. Gibbs knew that dating a co-worker was a bad idea. After all,he knew from personal experience that heard didn't obey to any rule. He tought for a while and decided that they both had had difficult lives and it was difficult for them ti trust someone. Now that they had found love, they should go to the end. At that moment looking at his two field agents so much in love Leroy Jethro Gibbs made up his mind that he would help them to go until the end.

'That was a great dance, Tony' Ziva said as they sat for a drink.

'Mostly because of you.' Tony said as he looked at her. She was so beautiful

'That's not true.' she said. 'You dance very good.'

'This dance was easy. Can you dance Spanish dances?' Tony asked.

'Yes. Can you?'

'Why do you ask? Wait here.' Tony went to the DJ and whispered something to his ear. 'Come on.' he grabbed her hand and they went to the dancing floor.

A Spanish, passionate song began. Tony put is hand on Ziva's waist and they began to dance. At the end of the song they were very close to each other. He could feel her breath on his cheek. She could feel his heart racing at the same rhythm as her own. Their faces were very close. Their cheeks almost touched.

'If you don't do it now, you'll never do it.' Tony tought.

He took a short breath and kissed her. At first she didn't know how to react. Then she responded him.

Gibbs was looking at them. He remembered how he had met Shannon. How he had kissed her for the first time. The situation was similar. After a dance on Shannon's best friend's wedding day. He didn't realize what life meant. He was a young marine looking for adventures. He was in love and the only thing that he cared about was Shannon.

Then he thought about Jenny, about Paris, about them breaking up. He didn't know if he would be able to tell her that he pretty much loved her, that he hadn't forgot her. He had to try.

AN/ That was chapter 4. It was shorter but next one is really longer. 2 times longer than this one. So, what do you think? I accept any criticisms. I hope it was not too out of character.


	5. The Good News

_AN/ Thanks for the reviews. They are rea__lly encouraging me to continue._

_This chapter is e little longer than the others are. There are parts I don't like much but I'm not very gifted in writing. _

_By the way, Happy Valentine's Day._

Now it was hard to investigate when Tim any Abby weren't there. Gibbs had managed, as always. Tony and Ziva had to work more then usually. This didn't bother them because they spent this time together. Gibbs knew that they weren't concentrated all the time. He knew they would be embarrassed of his presence. He tried to spend as much time as possible out of the squad room. He spent a lot of time in Jenny's office. He helped her with her work, so she could finish earlier and they could go to a restaurant.

Finally, Tim and Abby were back. The ream didn't work on any case, so Gibbs decided to take them from the airport.

'Gibbs!' Abby shouted when she saw him. She hugged him so strong that he could barely breathe.

'Glad to see you too, Abby.' Gibbs answered.

'Abby.' Tim said. 'I don't really want to arrest you for boss' murder.'

'Timmy, I'm not going to murder Gibbs.' Abby answered.

'Well, Abby. You were just going to struggle me.' Gibbs laughed.

'Oh. I'm sorry, Gibbs.'

'Don't worry. Let's go. Car's outside. How was the flight?' Gibbs asked

'Good. If we don't count the turbulence at Abby throwing up from the beginning.' Tim said.

'I'm fine, Tim.' Abby said

They entered the car. Gibbs was driving. Abby and Tim sat on the back seat.

'Anything new?' Tim asked.

'A lot.' Gibbs smiled.

'How are Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Ziva, Director Shepperd? Abby asked.

'Fine.' Gibbs answered.

'What happened while we were gone?' Abby asked. 'Some new agent, new director, new couple, new equipment for my lab?'

'Agents are the same. Agent Lee is replacing McGee. Jenny's still director, Tony and Ziva are together, you got a new spectrometer.' Gibbs said.

'What!!!' Abby said.

'Tony broke the old one and we had to buy a new one.' Gibbs said with a smile.

'Boss, I thing Abby reacted that way about you saying that Tony and Ziva are together.' McGee said. Seeing Gibbs' face he added: 'Not that you didn't know that, boss.'

'You must have found out this morning.' Abby said.

'What makes you think so?' Gibbs asked.

'Well, I talked to Ziva yesterday. She was still alive and she didn't mention Tony being dead.' Abby said.

'Why should they be dead?' Gibbs asked a little curious.

'Rule 12, boss?' McGee said

'McGee, Rule 12 changed a long time ago. Now it's: don't let your personal relationships influence your work.' Gibbs said

'I see.' Abby said. 'You changed it, so no one could break it, including you.'

'What do you mean, Abbs?' Gibbs asked.

'Never mind. How long do you know about Tony and Ziva?'

'Since the very beginning: your weddings day.'

'Ziva didn't tell me anything.' Abby said. She sounded a little angry.

'That would be because it happened so quickly. They didn't realise what was happening.'

'Maybe. But they know that you know?' McGee asked.

'I suppose so. I can't be sure though. They don't really show it at work.' Gibbs answered. ' Well, How was your honeymoon?'

They continued to roll. Abby and Tim narrowed Gibbs everything (or not really) from Paris, which reminded him of the time he had been there undercover with Jen. They arrived at their new apartment.

'Thank you for driving us home, Gibbs.' Abby said and hugged him.

'Yeah, thank you, boss.' Tim said.

'You're welcome.' Gibbs smiled. His phone rang. 'Yeah. Gibbs. Good. See you there, Tony. Call Ducky.'

'Something wrong, boss?' Tim asked

''We've got a dead marine in front of the White House. Tim, you're with me. Abby, take a taxi. Wait for us in the lab.' Gibbs said. As he saw Tim's face he asked furious. 'What McGee?'

'May I have a word, boss?' Quickly.' Tim asked and he and Gibbs stood in the living room while Abby went to the bedroom.

'You have 2 minutes, McGee.' Gibbs said.

'Look. For a few days, Abby isn't feeling really fine. She's throwing up for a few days, is very irritable, collapsed twice. I don't have a clue what she has, but I thought she could stay at home until she goes to a doctor.'

'I'm fine, Timmy.' Abby reappeared in the living room.

'Abby, I'm worried. I want you to see a doctor.'

'I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired.'

Gibbs asked something in ASL. She laughed and answered. They chatted for a few minuted. Then Gibbs laughed too.

'She's fine, McGee. She can come.' He said

'But, boss…' McGee tried to argue.

'But' and Gibbs insisted on the word. 'You're going to the doctor as soon as possible.'

'Sure' she said

'Right. I'll be in the car. McGee, I'm waiting for you.' Gibbs said. 'You've got 5 minutes, Abs.'

Gibbs went to the car with a smile. He whished good luck to McGee; He didn't think that this was the right moment for Abby and Tim to have the conversation they had. They needed to be prepared, especially Tim. However, he didn't want his agent to worry the whole day. He was sitting at the drivers place when he saw Abby and her husband walk out of the building. They were both smiling. Tim kissed her and went to the war.

They travelled the whole way to the White House in silence. When they arrived Tony and Ziva were already there.

'McGee – photos.' Gibbs ordered. 'DiNozzo – report.'

'Marine's name's Magor George Harrison. He was supposed to be handling the Football. He didn't show for work and the Sicret Service sant an agent. He went out and found the body at the main gate.'

'It's not there, now. It's been removed?'

'Well, they didn't want the press to see the body. By the way, boss, they are here and want to talk to you. You know – how's going the investigation and thinks like that.'

'So?' the ex-marine asked

'I don't know. The last time you met the press, it was not very nice to see.'

'Ya think, DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked and slapped him on the back of the head.

'Shutting up, boss.' Tony said.

Gibbs went to see Ducky.

'What do we have, Duk?'

'Well, Jethro, from what I can see, knowing that the bony has been removed… by the way this reminds me a lot of that girl, top model…'

'COD, Ducky.'

'I'd say natural causes, but it is possible that it's been caused by a poison.'

'TOD?'

'Oh, a couple of hours, ago.' Ducky said. 'Mr Palmer, let's go back to HQ. Bu the way, Jethro, does all this remind you something?'

'Kate's arrival in out team at Air Force One, 3 years ago.' Gibbs said.

'Exactly.' Ducky and there was a lot of sadness in his voice.

Back to HQ: 2 days later

Gibbs has bad mood. They had stopped an Al Qaeda attack as they had done 3 years ago, when Kate joined the team. The only think they had to do now was to prove that the technician was helping the terrorists. Gibbs, Tony and McGee entered Abby's lab.

'Give me good news, Abs.' Gibbs said.

'The doctor said that the baby is fine.' Abby said

'You mean the spectrometer?' Tony said. 'I didn't know it was broken. It was new.'

McGee looked at Gibbs and asked:

'May I, boss?'

'Sure.' Gibbs smiled and Tim slapped Tony on the back of the head.

'What was that for?' Tony asked.

'For calling my baby, mast spectrometer.' McGee explained

'What baby.' Tony still didn't understand

'Our baby.' Abby and Tim answered in the same time.

Tim went behind Abby, hugged her and put his hand above her which was placed on her stomach.

'Your baby? A real one?' Tony asked shocked

'No, Tony. A fake one.' McGee said ironically 'Of course a real one.'

'I didn't know you were pregnant, Abbs.' Tony said.

'Now you know, DiNozzo.' Gibbs said. 'May we continue?'

'Of course.' Abby said

'What are the good news?' Gibbs asked.

'What makes you think that the news are good? Abby asked. She had real fun.

'I wouldn't be here if they weren't.' Gibbs answered.

'I'm testing the tissue you gave me for explosives.'

'And?'

'The results will be ready within 5 minutes.' Abby said. ' In the mean time, I was wondering if you could help us to find a name for the baby.'

'Well, how can we help you, when we don't know if it's a boy or a girl?' Tony asked.

'You find a name for both and when it comes, it will have a name.' Ziva entered the lab.

'Wait, you know?' Tony asked but nobody paid attention to him.

'Any ideas, Ziva?' Tim asked

'Nope.' Ziva answered.

'If it's a boy…' Abby began and looked at Gibbs. 'I think that I'll name it after…'

'Don't even think about it.' Gibbs interrupted her.

'You see?' Tim said. 'Palmer owes me ten bucks.'

'Why?' Tony asked.

'Timmy bet him that Gibbs would react that way.' Abby explained. 'Why not, Gibbs? Ducky thinks it's a great idea.'

'Name it after him, then.' Theteam leader said.

'Very good. If it's a boy, it's name will be Donald.'

'And if it's a girl?' Ziva asked.

'Well, I think that she should honor the memory of two persons that would be glad to know her. What do you think about Kelly Cathlin McGee?'

Gibbs suddenly turned around.

'Don't looke at me like that, Gibbs.' Abby said.

'Abby please.'

'No, Gibbs. She's you daughter. You're a father to me. So she something like my sister. Please, Gibbs'

'Fine, then.'

'Thank you' The Goth hugged him. Then one of Abby's children (as she like to call her equipment) biped. 'The test is ready. It's positive. You can reserve one more plain to Gitmo.'

'Good work' Gibbs kissed her on the cheek. ' DiNozzo, David with me.'

Ziva and Gibbs walked out. Tony asked Abby.

'I was the only one not to know?'

'Before the doors close, Tony.' They heard Gibbs' voice from the elevator and Tony ran out the lab.

_In case you didn't understand Tony is making a confusion because Abby always talks about her babies when she's talking about equipment._

_Next chapter happens 4 months later. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to give them to me. But even if you don't have any ideas, post a review. They really encourage me. Thanks_


	6. The New Probie

_AN / Sorry for the big delay. I was in vacation but had a lot of work. _

_There is the new chapter. There is a lot of Tiva in it. I know I'm supposed to be writing a McAbby fic right now. Sorry. There will be a lot of McAbby in next chapter, I promise._

Four months later, nothing had really changed. It would be more precise to say that no one had any idea how much things had changed. Tony and Ziva were sure that Gibbs had an idea of their relationship. Actually he knew more then they expected, he even knew something they both ignored.

Ziva had moved to Tony's place two months ago. Gibbs didn't work so much the weekends. Ziva had noticed something. Every day at lunchtime, Director Shepperd went down the stairs, had a look on Gibbs' desk, and then walked to the elevator. A few minutes later Gibbs walked out the squad room. They also were back together.

The team didn't have a case. They were catching on some paperwork. Ziva finished and went to Abby's lab.

'Hi, Abby.'

'Hi.' The four months pregnant forensic scientist answered. 'How are you?'

'Tired'

'Ziva David id tired. I can't believe it.'

'It's not funny, Abby.' Ziva had bad mood.

'I'm not surprised. Tony said you get up at 4:00 every morning and you run.'

'Usually, I do. But for a few days I haven't. I'm too tired.'

'Tim told me, that Tony told him.'

'What!! Tony told Tim? How long is McGee Tony's confident.'

'Since you're dating him. They're very close now. Tim is giving tips to Tony.'

'Tony accepting tips from McGee: I have to see that. Either Tim is giving strange tips, or Tony doesn't follow them.'

'Tony doesn't follow them. Tony tells Tim all his plans about you. You remember the surprise he made for your birthday? I knew every detail a month and a half before.'

'So you know what he's preparing. He's very mysterious lately.'

'No idea. They don't tell me much because they know I'll tell you. But I have my ways to take information from Timmy.'

'Abby, can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'I've never meant to hide from you about my relationship with Tony, but I've never actually told you, and you knew from the beginning.'

'Oh! That! Gibbs told me on our way from the airport the day we got back from France.'

'What! Gibbs knew? But how is it possible? He almost didn't spend time with us after your weddings day.'

'Exactly. He didn't want to spend so much time with you two because he knew that the situation would be embarrassing."

'Why didn't he say anything about rule twelve?'

'Ziva, he's breaking it himself.'

'I know that, Abby.'

Tony and Tim were talking. Tony was nervous as Tim was nervous 8 months before. He was about to propose Ziva to marry him.

'You thing, she'll like it?'

'I'm sure Tony.'

'Until now, I think, I seemed to infantile to her.'

'You've always been juvenile. It's part of your charm I suppose. But you've grown up lately.

'Shut up McGeek.'

'You want these tickets for Veniece or not?'

'Of course I do. You managed to find some?'

'Yep.'

'I just hope that Gibbs will give us a week off.'

'I reserved two tickets for him too.'

'Gibbs in Venice: I have to see that.'

'See what, DiNozzo?' Gibbs walked in the bureau section.

'Nothing, boss. I've got to ask you something.'

'Go on.'

'Abby, McGeek, Ziva and I wanted to go to Italy for a few days.'

'The four of you, or just you, in order to propose Ziva to marry you?'

'Wow ….. uh …….' Tony didn't know how to react. '… You …. How … know….. long ….. didn't say ………. 12'

'Yes, I know Tony. Since the very beginning. And why should I say anything about rule 12?'

'We broke it.' Tony said.

'I don't Think so.'

'You don't?'

'No. Both of you always use your experience in investigations.'

'What?' Tony looked puzzled.

'Rule 12: always trust your gut.'

'When did it change?' McGee asked.

'When I got back from Mexico.'

'Sure.'

'So what do you think, boss?' Tony asked.

'About what?'

'The trip to Venice' Tony explained.

'And what exactly do you want me to say?' Gibbs asked.

'Well, you could let us take a week off and…' Tony began.

'And you could take a week off too. I have two tickets for you, too. You can bring someone with you.' McGee finished.'

'I'm gonna talk to Jenny. She'e the Director after all.' Gibbs said and walked to Jen's office.

'Went well.' Tony said. 'You think he'll come?'

'I even know who he will bring with him.'

'Jen' Ziva said as she entered.

'Hi' Tony said and hid the box which contained the engagement ring. 'How are you?'

'Tired.' Ziva answered. 'You're ready? I want to go home.'

'Sure.' Tony said. 'You sure you don't want to see a doctor? I don't think you are ok, especially you stomach.'

'Why?'

'We already talked about it. You're eating like a pig the afternoon, and vomit everything in the morning'

'That was very nice of yours.' Ziva said ironically. 'by the way, Tony, Gibbs knows everything.'

'I know.'

'You know? And you're still alive?' Zima smiled.

'Yes. Rule 12 changed.'

'Gibbs wouldn't break his own rule. That's why he changed it.' Ziva said.

'I know, sweetcheeks.' Tony said. 'Did you think about the trip to Italy?'

'Yes.' Ziva said. 'It's ok. I'll see you country, only if you promise me that we'll go to Israel later.'

'Sure. I've always wanted to go there with you.'

'We're going then.'

'I can barely wait' Tony smiled. 'McGeek, give me the tickets. McGee…. Probie… where are you?'

'Here, Tony. I was in Abby's lab.'

'Ok. I just Gibbs will give us that week off.'

'He will.' Ziva said as he Tried to reach her desk. She didn't manage and collapsed. Tony caught her.'

'McGee, call Ducky, NOW!' Ziva, you ok?'

'Yes, Tony.' Ziva said annoyed. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry.'

'What do you want?'

'A pizza.'

'On my way.'

'Ziva, usually you don't like pizza.' McGee said.

'Did anyone ask your opinion, Probie? Where is Ducky?' Tony said.

'He's doing an autopsy of a contaminated body. He said it's safer if you ask somebody else.'

'Where is my pizza?' Ziva asked.

'On her way, sweetcheeks.' Tony answered and grabbed his wallet. 'McGee, Gibbs is coming from Director's office. Ask him what I should do. If she's not better within 10 min, take her to Bethesda.'

'I'll be fine when you get me that pizza.' Ziva said.

'I'm going to buy a pizza, or I'll become one myself. I'll be right back.' Tony said and ran to the elevator.

'Boss.' McGee called Gibbs.

'Wait, McGee. I know can't wait to go to Italy but…'

'It's not that.4 McGee started to explain. 'It's Ziva. She collapsed. Then she's perfectly fine and wanted pizza, which Tony is bringing. Ducky is busy, so Tony wanted me to make you check on her.'

'You've feeling better, Ziva?' Gibbs asked.

'Yes.'

'Good. Now tell me when you want to go to Italy.'

'Boss…' McGee tried to say something.'

'If you don't finish your report, I won't let you to go there. Ziva, the exact day of your flight.'

'Tim has the tickets, but I have the date in my diary. It's in my bag.' Ziva opened the diary and went threw the pages when something caught her attention. She said something in Hebrew, then went to Gibbs' desk. 'You knew?'

'It was not very hard not to find out.'

Tony entered the squad room. He had brought the pizza Ziva had ordered. He entered the bureau section. He saw Ziva who was crying on her desk. Gibbs was trying to reassure her. Abby was smiling and jumping all around the space.'

'Ziva, you aok?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' She said, and wiped away her teers.'

'Hey, Princess. Don't worry. Tell me what's wrong.' He asked and hugged her.

'Nothing, Tony.'

'What did you do to her? Why is she crying?' He turned serious. 'Is this serious?'

'DiNozzo, come with me.' Gibbs said.'

'Boss. I want to know.'

'Come with me.'

They entered the elevator. As soon it began to move, Gibbs switched on the emergency button.'

'Boss, I have to be up there with Ziva.'

'Calm down, DiNozzo.'

'You know what she has, don't you?'

'Yep.'

'Is it serious?'

'Yes, but…'

'I knew something was wrong. I'll take care of her until she's better.'

'Well, it's half of your fault.'

'My fault? What have I done? Oh my God. I'm an idiot. Is she sick? Is there a quick way to heal her? I'll do anything…' DiNozzo panicked.

'She's pregnant, you idiot.' Gibbs said and head slapped his senior agent.

'What?' Tony stopped talking. He was shocked.

'Yes, Tony.' Gibbs said. 'You'll be a dad soon.'

'Boss, I'm not ready. I'll mess up everything.'

'You won't.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I've been threw this. I reacted a lot like you when Shannon was pregnant. I was scared. I knew I would screw up. The difference between the two of us, is that I screwed up and you won't.'

'You didn't screw up, boss.'

'I did. I wasn't with them when I should have been. Don't make my mistake.'

'I won't, boss.'

'I'm sure, you won't.'

Gibbs switched off the emergency button. They both entered the squad room. Ziva and Abby were laughing. McGee was trying something on his computer.

'What happened here?' Tony asked.

'They change their mood every 10 minutes, Tony. Get used to that.' Tim said.

'Right.' Tony said and kissed Ziva on her cheek and placed his hand on her stomach. 'I love you, sweetcheeks. Both of you.'

'We love you too, my little hairy butt.' Ziva said. 'I want some chocolate.'

'Didn't you ask me to buy pizza?'

'Yes, but I changed my mind.'

'And how often will you change it?'

'I don't know.'

'Only every 5 to 10 minutes.' McGee said.

'How much do I have to learn?'

'A lot, Probie.' McGee said.

'What did you just say, McGeek?'

'Well, you are a Probie in that area, aren't you, Tony?' McGee said and they all laughed except of Tony.

_AN / There is it. Any ideas about names for Ziva's baby?_

_Next chapter: they are back from Venice. The McGee's have an appointment to a doctor. They want to know if their baby is a boy or a girl. _

_Please review. It' good to know that someone likes your story. And even if they don't like it, it's good to know too, so you can change your story and make them like it._


	7. Boy or Girl?

_AN / Sorry for the big delay. __I have no excuse. For those who are still interested in the story there is this new chapter._

_I know that this fic is supposed to be mainly a McAbby but I could not keep myself from adding Tiva and Jibbs._

Tim and Abby were waiting for the doctor. They wanted to know if their baby was fine. Abby gained weight faster than she should. Her stomach was growing faster. Tim was worried.

'Mr and Mrs McGee.' the doctor called them.

'Yes'. Abby said.

'Hello. Please lie down.'

'I'm a little worried.' Tim said. 'Abby in gaining weight really fast. Her stomach is almost twice bigger that you said it would be.'

'Let me see that.' the doctor said. He put a liquid on Abby's stomach. Then he approached a device to it. Tim and Abby were able to see something on the screen. They heard a heartbeat. Everything was like the last ultrasound.

'I think I know what's going on.' the doctor said.

'You do?' Abby asked.

'Yes. If you will be able to see that there are two babies.'

'Two?' Tim asked. 'But why didn't we see that on the previous ultrasound. That one from tree months ago.'

'This can happen.' The doctor explained. 'If the two babies have the same position and their hearts beet at the same rhythm, it is possible that we don't see two babies but one until the end of the pregnancy.'

'Really?' Tim tried to understand.

'Timmy, it's wonderful. Two babies.' Abby said.

'Do you want to know if they are girls or boys?' the doctor asked.

'Sure, right Tim?' Abby asked.

'Yes of course, honey.' Tim answered and kissed her forehead.

'Let's see.' the doctor began to look for something.' You will have a boy and a girl.'

'Yey! A boy and a girl. Katie and Don.' Abby was so enthusiastic.' I'm so happy. Aren't you, Tim.'

'Of course I am, my love.'

'Well Everything is in order. I suggest you take care of yourself.'

'Goodbye, doctor.'

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs shouted. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing, boss. I'm waiting for Zeevaaah to finish her work.'

'Go and help her.'

'She told me that if I approach her she will show me her killing skills.' Tony said.

'Really?' Gibbs asked.

'Yes, but I don't believe her.' Tony said and smiled.

'Don't make me prove it.' Ziva said.

'You would suggest you the same thing, DiNozzo.' Gibbs said.

'Ok. You're ready?' Tony asked.

'No. Could you go and bring some hot chocolate?'

'Zeevaaah. If you finish now, we can go home early and you will drink as much hot chocolate as you want.

'I want it now.' Ziva insisted.

'Ziva, please. By the time I bring it to you…'

'I said NOW. And I don't want the one from the machine.'

'Ziva…' Tony didn't want to go to the cafeteria which was two blocks away.

'C'mon DiNozzo.' Gibbs said. 'I'll buy a coffee for myself and you come with me to buy a hot chocolate for Ziva.'

'Boss, couldn't you…' Tony began but Gibbs headslapped him so he just got up and went for him. 'On it, boss.'

They walked to the elevator and met there Abby and Tim.

'Where are you going?' Tim asked.

'The cafeteria, two blocks away.' Tony answered, apparently pissed.

'Timmy, go with them. I want a…. Caff Pow.' Abby said.

'But decaff.' Tim insisted.

'OK' Abby kissed him and headed to Ziva's desk while the boys went to the cafeteria.

'So McDad, boy or girl?' Tony asked.

'Both.'

'What? Both? You scare me Mcgee.' Tony looked puzzled.

'Yep. We're having twins.' McGee said very pleased.

'Well, Congratulations, McGee.' Gibbs said.

'Thank you, boss. You, know if your baby is going to be a boy or a girl, Tony?'

'Not yet. It's too early to know. But I have some pictures.'

'We all noticed the pictures on you desk.' Gibbs said.

'you have?'

'It was hard not to.' McGee said. 'It's the first thing we can see on your desk. And besides, you show it to everybody, even if they don't want to see it.'

'I do?' Tony was shocked. He taught that McGee exaggerated.

'Everybody in the building has seen the picture you and Ziva took on your Gondola in Venice and the picture of the ultrasound.' Gibbs laughed.

'But it's so incredible. I am married to an amazing woman who is carring my child. I don't say that Abby and Jen aren't amazing.'

'Jen?' Gibbs asked.

'Boss, everyone know that you and the Director…' McGee began.

'Uh?' Gibbs was amazed.

'Well, boss, it is hard not to notice'. Tony said. 'You spend a lot of time in her office. You go to lunch together…'

'And you remember the day I called you at 2AM, 2 weeks ago. Because we had a case? I called you home, but you didn't pick up, so I called your cell and it didn't take you so much to arrive at the crime scene as I expected. It was just the time you would need to come from Director Sheperd's house.' McGee said.

'When we were in Italy, Jenny came with you. And when Ziva and I got married at the Vatican and Abby and McGee confirmed their vows..4

'Speaking of the Vatican, how did you manage everything. I don't think that tge Pope has time to make ceremonies and weddings.' Gibbs asked

'My father's uncle is a cardinal and is very close to the cardinal and is very close to the Pope. And since I am close with that uncle… but don't try to avoid the subject Gibbs. That was not my point. My uncle told me that an other couple got married after us. He had seen them on my wedding. Befor he told me their names I knew, who he was talking about. Abby and McGee confirmed their vow at the same time Ziva and I got married. The only couple left was you and Jen.' Tony explained.

'Well' Gibbs didn't know what to say. Apologies weren't exactly his thing. 'I didn't know that you were that oservant.'

'We learned from the best.' McGee said.

'Ok. You got me.' Gibbs said. He pulled his wedding band out of his pocket and put it on his finger.

'You're not a criminal, Gibbs.' Tony said.

'We didn't appreciate the fact that you hid from us something so important as you marrage. We know that you don't like to share your personal life but this is a very important moment.' McGee said. 'We should have been there for you.'

'Ok. I'm sorry.' Gibbs said.

'Boss, you all right?' Tony asked. 'Feel his head, probie.'

'Why don't you do it yourself, Tony?'

'Why would he do that?' Gibbs asked.

'Well, you always say that apologies are a sign of weakness.' Tony said.

'Not between friends.' Gibbs smiled.

During that conversation the three of them arrived to the three of them arrived to the caffee shop. Gibbs ordered a black caffee, Mcgee bought a Caff Pow. Tony bought five different beverages.

'Why?' McGee asked.

'She will change her mind by the time be get back. I just hope that I got at least one right.' Tony said.

'I don't have such big problems with Abby. Poor you.' McGee said.

'I must be bad if you have pity on me.'

'Don't be that hard with him, DiNozzo.' Gibbs said.

'Boss, I didn't sleep that night. Our little crazy ninja chick wanted icecream. I had to go to a shop that is really far.'

'Calm down Tony,' Gibbs tried to calm him. 'It's normal.'

'You must be right.' Tony said.

'Hey, you want to come and have dinner with us?' McGee asked.

'Tonight?' Gibbs asked.

'Yeah.' Mcgee answered. 'that's why Abby and me came to the Navy Yard. Wa wanted to invite you. So you're coming?'

'I don't think that Jenny will mind.' Gibbs answered.

'Sure. But I have to ask Ziva.' Tony said.

'Abby is going to convice her.' McGee said.

'You think?'

'Have you ever manage to say 'no' to Abby?' Tim asked.

'No. you're right.'

'Let's go and pick up our wives.' Gibbs smiled.

Tony and Tim smiled, too. The three of them went to the Navy Yard. Tony picked up Ziva (Tony had gotten the right beverage). Tim picked up Abby an Gibbs picked up Jenny. Then they called Ducky. They all drove to McGee's place.

Later that evening gibbs was looking at everybody. They were his family. After Shannon and Kelly died, he thought that he would never be happy again. That feeling increased after three divorces. Then Jenny came. Now he knew that she would be a good wife and wouldn't hurt him again.

Tony said something that made Ziva and Abby laugh. Tony was infantile sometimes, but he reminded Gibbs of himself when he was younger. He had exactly the same behaviour. Be he had been like McGee too: a Probie. Franks reminded that to him only every single day. Tony and Tim were the sons he had never had.

Then he looked at Ziva and Abby. Abby was the youngest of them. She was daddy's little girl. The one to who he would never say 'no'. Ziva was the highly trained assassin who used to hide her feelings behind her Mossad Officer mask. She had really changed though.

He looked then at Jenny. His agent? No. His boss? No. His lover? No. She was no longer any of these persons. Of course he hadn't forgotten Shannon and Kelly. Jenny knew that. But he loved her too. She also knew it.

He looked at Ducky. Hid best friend, his brother? The person he could trust with all his secrets. They had been trough a lot together.

That was his family.

_AN/ Thanks for reading. Please, Read & Review. Next chapter will be the last. It's set 5 years later._


End file.
